The Sand Bear and The Love Me Forever-kun
by Lostreikaisoul
Summary: Deviating from my usual Yu Yu Hakusho stories, I started writing this for Kyo Kara Maoh - another favourite anime of mine. Just a silly short about an invention by our favourite feminist character, Anissina!


"THE SAND BEAR AND THE LOVE ME FOREVER-KUN"

As told by your most trusted spy: Yozak

"Presenting, The Love Me Forever-kun!" Anissina said proudly with a great smile. Her eyes were darting from Gwendal to Gunter, her most reliable Moniatas. They were all gathered on the Blood Pledge Castle court, near the plant box where the flower hybrids made by Cheri-sama were planted. The flowers named "Conrad Stands upon the Earth" were shining beautifully against the summer sun; its blue petals were cool to my eyes. "Cheri's Red Sigh", "Beautiful Wolfram", "Filled with Yuuri's Naivete" and "Secret Gwendal" were also wonderful to the sight. Doria and the others were serving cakes and pastries. They even have cookies that were made by Gwendal. As usual, I was lurking behind a tree. Anissina was very enthusiastic about her new invention while the two pawns for her experiments were practically shaking in fear. A teardrop was dangerously peeking from Gunter's eyes and Gwendal's scowl was turning a bit more intense than usual. As for me, I'd better stay in hiding than face a danger brought by Anissina.

"This new invention will guarantee you a love that can last for a lifetime!" She bragged about the functions of her new machine, which is by the way, looks like a helmet with huge heart crystals on its sides. "Wow Really?! Then Hahawhe must have one!" said Wolfram. Anissina's index finger extended upon Wolfram's nose, "We have to test it first, Wolfram." She said and then she waved her finger gracefully. She eyed her two Moniatas and finally, her gazed settled on Gwendal, who gulped miserably when he realized that he is the chosen one.

"Oh man, here it comes…" I said to myself. "Gwendal, please come over here." She said. "I am a busy man, a-anissina." He said, his voice shaking, I already know that this will not work. Ever since that day when we thought that they ran away together, rather, Gwendal forcefully took her from the castle, we knew that he cannot deny Anissina's wishes, no matter how hard he tries. He is practically a slave to that woman. Gwendal hesitated for a moment before standing up, his hands were shaking. "Why do I always submit myself to you, Anissina?" He asked gloomily. All of the persons present in the table are sighing heavily as well, uhm…except for Greta, who was smiling gleefully at Anissina and Gwendal.

Everyone was holding their breaths, even Shinou (who is a little smaller than normal) and the great sage. They are all devising ways to escape in case the helmet exploded. Anissina lifted the helmet and placed it on Gwendal whose eyebrows were furrowed. The crystal hearts lighted and blinked in numerous colorful lights. There were shouts of 'wonderful', 'wow' and even a grunt (probably from the moniata). I smiled to myself, hmm maybe this time, Anissina's invention really worked. Wait! Ahh…how does it really work?! I looked at the crowd again, everyone was in awe with the lights emitting from the helmet. The great sage seems to be thinking about the function too; even shinou is shaking his head in confusion. Gwendal still has his eyes closed but at that moment, Anissina's facial expression turned into worry and she started to move away from Gwendal's line of vision. She turned her back to him and started to hastily get away. The others noticed it too and it was Conrad who verbalized the question for them. "Why are you getting away Anissina?!" he said, "Is it going to explode?!" Dorcascos screamed.

But Gwendal's eyes slowly opened and Anissina froze in her tracks. Everyone gasped as if they saw the greatest miracle in Shin Makoku. I almost fainted when I saw it too. Mind you! It was rather a disturbing sight and it scared me more than Soushu scared me. It was Gwendal's extremely rare and probably endangered smile. He was looking at Anissina with so much fondness that I thought I would be sick. "Ooops. I forgot to get away." Anissina miserably said, still frozen on that spot. "How tragic for me." she added. "I see, the machine worked. The person who wears it will fall in love with the first person he or she sees." Murata said, a smile attempting to break on his lips. Anissina just shrugged her shoulders and walked away cautiously, eyeing Gwendal with fear. "Eh? So how can you reverse it?" asked Yuri as he looked at the smiling Gwendal as if he was a character from a faraway dream. Anissina gulped, "I forgot to research on that, Heika, please help me…Oh mighty Shinou please have mercy!" she said, her eyes welling with tears. Everyone was shocked. "I am a noble woman who wishes to be independent from men. I, an inventor with high ambitions, cannot crumble to dust because of my backfired invention!" before she could raise her hands to beg for help, Gwendal already seized her arms and crushed her into a tight and warm embrace. "Eeeh?!" everyone in the table rose and gasped in surprise. "Aniwhe!" Wolfram screamed indignantly. Greta laughed gleefully before Cheri-sama covered her eyes, the maids giggled as if a romantic film was being shown; Conrad started to lend Anissina a hand. She screamed angrily at Dorcascos, who was smiling like an idiot from afar. The bald-headed soldier made a run for it before Anissina's maryoku can reach him. "Wait, Gwendal… please calm down." said Gunter.

I went out from my hiding place, "Oh my, I guess this can't be helped." I said, "Yozak!" Conrad whispered. I whistled and a kotsuhizuki flew down towards us, a cute cat on its arms.


End file.
